


Have A Seat

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cant wake up cause she knows her mentor owns a sex chair, it gave off supercorp energy so here we are, just two gfs buying a sex chair, nia is scarred for life, wake nia up, wake nia up inside, yall seen that Cara Delevingne and Ashley Benson pic with the expensive ass sex chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: Nia sits Kara and Lena down to inform them that theyve been photographed in a compromising position.





	Have A Seat

“Lena are you insane?!” Kara hisses at her girlfriend, holding up the price tag to her face. “This thing is massive and expensive! Where would we even put this? The moment Alex opens my door she’s gonna see this monstrosity!”

She could see it now: Alex walking in on her strapped to that thing with Lena in nothing but leather boots.

Yeah.

Absolutely not.

Lena puts her hand on her hip. “It’s my understanding that you like massive and expensive things, isn’t that right?” she quips, obviously alluding to their many experimental escapades in the bedroom.

“S-Shut up,” Kara answers her, knowing she’s right. “Seriously though do you even know how to work this thing? What if we break it? What’s the return policy?”

Lena raises a brow. “Did you seriously just ask that? Besides we can put it in my place. No one will notice.”

“No one will notice a super famous CEO dragging in a sex chair into her apartment on a busy Thursday afternoon?” Kara asks her incredulously. “Do you hear yourself?”

“Do _you_ hear yourself, Kara? Live a little,” Lena chuckles punching her arm. “Besides,” she adds grinning, holding up her shiny black credit card. “I’m the one with the money.”

“You know, when normal couples want to ‘live a little’, they go on a backpacking trip through the Himalayas or go water skiing in the Bahamas not _purchase a freaking sex chair_.” Kara protests as Lena flags down an associate.

“Well,” Lena tells her placing a light kiss on the nape of her neck. “You should know by now that we’re not an ordinary couple.”

The Kryptonian couldn’t argue with that.

Kara’s blushing the entire time the awkward boy who rang them up hefted the box into Lena’s car. She mumbles a ‘thank you’ as Lena fills his now free hands with two crisp twenty dollar bills.

The drive to Lena’s apartment is short, and Kara makes sure to stay hidden by slumping down in her seat. “I’m telling you, this is a bad idea,” she warns as they pull up.

Lena rolls her eyes as they walk into the lobby. “I cannot believe one of the most powerful women in existence gets all flustered over something as simple as sex."

“It’s not the sex,” Kara says. “It’s...that contraption.”

“Why are you so against it?”

“I’m not against it, I just—”

Their conversation comes to a halt when they see that the one—and only—elevator was covered up with caution tape.

“I’m sorry Ms. Luthor,” a security guard says, approaching them. “I’ve been trying to call you all day,”

“Oh?” Lena asks, intrigued. “What seems to be the problem?”

“There was a small fire in the elevator,” he responds, gesturing towards the completely charred lift. “We don’t know who started it, but we were able to contain it.”

“Really?" Kara’s eyebrows raise as she turns to Lena. “Ya don’t say?” It was almost like she knew something like this was going to happen!

Lena rolls her eyes. “How long until it’s fixed?”

The guard shrugs. “That’s the thing ma’am. We don’t exactly have an estimate.” He notices the box behind them and says, “Was there something you needed to bring upstairs?” he asks, peering over Kara, who by reflex splays her body over the box to cover every inch of the packaging.

Kara gives Lena a look of panic and embarrassment.

The CEO struggles to come up with some kind of answer, eventually flubbing her way through one. “Uh, no, that’s not necessary. Kara offered to help me carry this upstairs. Isn’t that right, darling?”

Still spread over the box, Kara nods wildly like a bobble head.

The guard shrugs again. “Uh, okay. Let me know if you need anything, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena tries to lean on the box as nonchalantly as she can. “Thank you, I will,” she responds, flashing him a tight lipped smile before he walks away.

When she’s sure he’s out of earshot, she starts frantically pushing the box. “We have to get rid of this immediately!”

“Oh _now_ who’s the one who thinks this is a bad idea?” Kara snarks, lifting up one end of the box. “Where was this Lena when you spent three hundred and forty six dollars on this thing?”

“Now’s not the time, Kara!” Lena hisses, lifting up the other end as they hurriedly half-walked half-waddled up the steps to the penthouse.

They were so busy arguing that they didn’t even hear the shutter of a camera...

* * *

 

When Nia Nal tells her she wants to have a sit down with “the two most influential women in her life”, Lena Luthor is confused to find out that she is one of them.

She is less surprised that the other woman is Kara Danvers though.

"So," Nia starts, chewing on her bottom lip; A nervous habit she picked up from her mentor, Lena noticed. "There's kind of something I need to address with you guys."

"Oh?" Kara asks, her interest piqued. "What's up? Are you and Brainy having couple trouble?"

Nia shakes her head wildly, blushing. "N-No! Nothing like that!" She scratches her cheek as she looks at the floor. "It kind of has to do with you guys."

"Us?" Lena is incredulous, and her confusion is mirrored by Kara's open mouthed expression.

Nia clears her throat. "Have you guys...made any recent purchases lately?"

Lena's eyebrows furrow. "Define recent purchases, love,"

"Ah..." Nia heaves a sigh like what she's about to say is going to shatter their entire worlds. "No offense you guys, but you really gotta to be a lot more inconspicuous about your sex life."

Kara's eyebrows shoot up. "Excuse me?"

Nia places her phone on the table, a photo of Kara and Lena last week on the screen, carrying something large and heavy into Lena's apartment. At first the object seems blurry, but under closer inspection, it can be seen what the item is. “Dude, what the heck is that thing? It looks like a chicken roaster.”

Lena, being a Luthor, has the most spectacular poker face Nia has ever seen; no reaction, no blushing, nothing. It was as if the picture was just a normal Catco article waiting to be proofread.

Kara on the other hand, _was losing her superpowered shit_.

“Who took that photo?!” she barks, standing up. “Rao, Lena I told you—”

“Whoa, whoa, hey, calm down,” Nia says putting a hand on her shoulder. “It was a reporter buddy of James’s who works for The Daily Planet. Luckily  _he_ saw it before Perry did.”

“And that’s supposed to make us feel better?” Lena asks, an eyebrow arched.

Nia shrugs. “I guess. Besides someone else could have taken it. Can you imagine the headlines? ‘Lena Luthor likes it rough’ ‘Supergirl? Or Superbottom—”

“Okay!” Kara snaps, cutting her off. “We get it. Just, delete the picture please?”

“Already done,” the younger girl confirms with a smirk. “Now go enjoy your chicken roaster thingy.”

“It’s not a chicken roaster, it’s a sex chair,” Lena corrects her.

“Like that’s supposed to make it better,” Kara responds rolling her eyes. “Thank you, Nia. For letting us know. We’re trusting you that this won’t get out.”

Nia nods. “Oh yeah, sure! Totally!” she affirms watching them leave.

As soon as they're gone she sends it to Alex.

* * *

 

Alex Danvers is sitting at her desk, minding her own business when she receives a text from Nia Nal. Peculiar. She only knows the younger woman through Kara, but never really talks to her. 

When she opens the message she sees a smiley face with an arrow pointing down. Alright. Still weird. But she'll go along with it.

She wishes she hadn't.

Coffee shoots out her nose at a speed that would rival Kara's. She's coughing and sputtering as she uses the hem of her tactical shirt to rub her soiled screen clean.

It almost takes her a moment to realize Brainy is staring at her. "Director Danvers," he greets blandly. "Given the look on your face, I am sixty nine percent sure you just saw something from Nia Nal that you did not want to see,"

"AH! No! Don't use that number," she responds getting up to commandeer a tissue from the bathroom.

Brainy is confused by her outburst. "Director Danvers, if I may ask, what is your aversion to this number?"

Alex glances at her phone then back at the 12th level intellect in front of her. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Updated the ending) I....Honestly there's no excuse for this. I just thought this'd be some funny shit. I didn't know so many people would dig it. Thanks omg.


End file.
